


Carry On

by MidnightLavendar



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Backstage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightLavendar/pseuds/MidnightLavendar
Summary: Miles had finally started school at Keaton. This was a fresh start; a place where no one knew of his messed-up kidney. It was better off that way...right? (I'm going to be writing more about Miles' disease, as I feel Backstage did not go in-depth/there were some inaccuracies. However, this is still fiction, and I don't know everything about the disease. I will try to make it a little more realistic, and hopefully entertaining.)





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

School wasn't easy for Miles. Make no mistake, he was a smart kid. The problem was with his kidney. It had always caused him problems. In fact, he had a kidney disease. He was constantly having to take breaks throughout the day due to pain, fatigue, vomiting, nausea, or just trouble concentrating. Being aware of his disease made all of his classmates more keyed in to why he was missing at times or why he seemed "off" at the moment. Very few people were rude to him because of it, but if there was one thing Miles couldn't stand, it was being pitied. But as Miles stood in front of Keaton's main entrance, he was determined to make this experience different from the last.

Here at Keaton, no one knew about his kidney disease (except, of course, for the teachers. It was a safety precaution). It was the perfect fresh start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just going to be me catching up to the part in the show where I want to start REALLY writing. So, it's probably going to be horrendous. Sorry xD

Miles squeezed his eyes shut for a second. Mr. Park had begun teaching at the front of the classroom, but his head was still spinning like crazy. All he did was spin around with Alya, because their song was going to be great, of course it was.   
"You need to work out more," Alya had laughed when he sat down quickly. Jax looked concerned, but there was no way that he...KNEW...right? Mr. Park was talking about their next assignment now, but he couldn't focus with is head like this! God, he was going to write those songs for the competition with Jax later, too. Whatever. He could survive. He was used to surviving; never truly alright, but surviving.   
"...Miles? Miles?" Suddenly, Miles is snapped back to attention. How long had Jax been calling his name? "You alright?"   
Miles glanced around the room quickly. Everyone else had broken off into pairs and were working on the assignment.  
"Yeah, yeah, I just... I lost my... What's the word? You know..."  
"Focus?"  
"Yeah, yeah. That. My focus. Sorry."  
Jax gave him another concerned look, but they both moved on and completed the assignment.

\---

Miles stared at the greasy slice of pizza Jax was waving in his face. He would take it, but... he wasn't hungry. It was a side effect of the meds he was taking. Plus, he wasn't supposed to eat anything unhealthy in case it made his condition worse. The day that he and Jax ate the cake had very painful aftermath. So, he declined the pizza and ignored Jax's comments about him eating. Miles tried to sound okay, he really did, but he kept forgetting words (another side effect of the meds) and he just wasn't making sense. When they recording the sax part, he got a hammering headache that just wouldn't cease. Miles groaned a bit.  
"Dude, we need to shut this down," Jax said, moving to turn off the recording equipment.  
"What?" And thus began a very revealing conversation.

A few minutes later, Miles was alone, had to be alone, because Jax knew, Jax knew, how did he know? Had he always known? Was he only Miles' friend out of pity?   
He was just overcome with emotion. He didn't know how to deal with the swirling pools of anger and sadness and regret. Jax tried to talk to Miles again, but he kept building walls. He was so upset that he blew off his meeting with Alya.

\---

"Miles, Miles! How can I help?" Alya asked frantically as Miles stumbled and fell to the floor. She had come to confront Miles about skipping their meeting, but she had never expected this to happen.   
"Get Jax," he managed to say. Then his vision faded to black.  
Alya took a moment to process the shock of what happened. When it registered, she immediately ran to find Jax.

When she found him, she was in tears and he was plugged into his laptop.   
"JAX!" Alya sobbed. He didn't hear her. She grabbed his headphones and yanked them off. "JAX! Miles...He passed out, and I don't know what to do, and he said to get you, and-"  
Jax didn't need to hear any more. Miles needed him. He grabbed Alya's hand and they both ran as she led him to Miles. Jax gently picked up his collapsed figure out placed him on the couch. He knelt over Miles to check his pulse, then his breathing. Jax visually relaxed when they were both fine. 

Still, he was only a kid- he should probably get Park or the nurse. Alya seemed to have the same idea.  
"Should we...get the nurse? Or Park?" she asked, her voice quivering. At that moment, Miles' eyes began to flicker. 

When he woke up, Jax helped him sit and Miles eventually explained the situation to Alya. Still shaken, Alya then went to get Park. As much as Miles wanted her to stay, he kind of wanted some time to make up with Jax. 

When Alya returned, she rounded the corner with a very alert Mr. Park who rushed over to MIles and began questioning him about his symptoms. After deciding that Miles was not, in fact, going to die within a few minutes, Mr. Park breathed a sigh a relief and motioned for Jax to help him get Miles to the nurse. Alya ran a head to alert the nurse that he was coming, and Miles' arms were looped around Park and Jax's shoulders, as he was not quite strong enough to walk yet.

The day sucked, yeah. But at the same time, he felt that fear of his friends knowing the truth fade. Maybe he didn't need to hide anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you survive that? I hope so. It was pretty awful. But uh, I'll try to have a better chapter next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this somewhat :) It probably sucked, but oh well xD


End file.
